Recent advances in molecular biology ,and genomics have enabled scientists to analyze simultaneons expression of thousands of genes, while advances in imaging technologies, such as confocal microscopy have added new dimensions to high-resolution localization of proteins. HEI is committed to providing its scientist with state-of-the-art morphology and imaging capabilities as evidenced by the establishment of the Intravital Imaging Center, the Ahmanson Center of Advanced Electron Microscopy and the Human Temporal Bone Histopathology Laboratory. Currently 10 HEI investigators make extensive use of imaging technologies in their research. Availability of a central Imaging and Morphology Core that provides morphology imaging services and training would not only enhance efficiency, productivity and collaborations, but would also allow those investigators not using advanced imaging technologies to begin using such resources. The Imaging and Morphology Core aims to provide state-of-the-art morphology and microscopy services to HEI scientists, in order to improve productivity, encourage collaboration and set new research directions. Regularly scheduled presentations of research results and discussions about advances in the field of imaging will help to realize these aims. The Core will also provide training and technical support in the areas of morphology, confocal microscopy and electron microscopy to the HEI scientific community. The Core personnel will be responsible for regular inspection and maintenance of all imaging equipment in order to keep them in optimal working condition. The Core will also provide investigators with a database for the secure storage of digital images.